DragonVale
Store Description and raise, feed and breed your own lovable dragons. PLEASE NOTE! is completely free to play, but some game items can also be purchased for real money. If you don't want to use this feature, please disable in-app purchases. requires an internet connection to play (3G or WiFi). ALSO NOTE! By playing you may find yourself hopelessly addicted to hatching and caring for adorable dragons. You may find yourself feeding them treats, watching them grow, building and decorating their habitats, and inviting others in to view them in their floating island home. You may even find yourself choosing pairs for breeding, or racing dragons to compete for awesome prizes. is an enticing social experience from Backflip Studios that is sure to keep you entertained. You get: *Dozens of adorable dragons to raise *A magical island you build in the sky *Custom habitats where dragons graze *Dragon races where you win great prizes *Paths and decorations to delight your visitors *Farms to grow treats for your dragons *Full-color visuals and sparkling animations *An original Renaissance music soundtrack *Support for Game Center and Facebook to visit other parks and trade gifts Don't just take our word for it. Here's what the press has to say about : "This new title has a depth and higher quality of art that’s reminiscent of the work that went into early console games." ~ VentureBeat.com "Jurassic Park was cool, but really it doesn't have anything on DragonVale." ~ Gamezebo.com "It builds up nicely, the art is colorful and fun." ~ TUAW.com And to think it all started with an egg. Install today. It's free! |Store Description}} About the App Build the Ultimate Park.png Collect Awesome Dragons.png CollectAwesomeDragonsPart2.jpg Breed Exotic Hybrids.png CompeteForPrizes.jpg DragonValeAppStore.jpg Compete in the Stadium.png CollectDragons.jpg DragonvaleAppStore5.jpeg BuildTheUltimatePark.jpg DragonvaleAppStore4.jpeg BreedExoticHybrids.jpg DragonvaleAppStore3.jpeg WinGreatPrizes.jpg DragonvaleAppStore2.jpeg HatchADragonToday.jpg DragonvaleAppStore1.jpeg is a simulation video game created by Backflip Studios for the iOS platform. It can be downloaded for free from the Apple App Store and played on the iPod Touch, iPhone, and iPad. It is also available via Google Play and the Amazon App Store for play on Android devices. It was released in September 2011 and uses the freemium business model. Although the game is free to play, players can use their iTunes, Amazon or Google Play accounts to make in-game purchases of game currency to help speed up the evolution of their dragon park. requires an Internet connection to play (3G or WiFi). uses Apple, Inc.’s Game Center online multiplayer social gaming network to allow players to add friends, compete for high scores, exchange gem gifts in-game and visit other player parks. Players may also choose to connect with Facebook so that friends on Facebook with the application will be identified as DragonVale friends. On November 9, 2012, was released for Android. Because it does not connect via Game Center, it can connect through Facebook. Limitations on iOS Devices Backflip Studios, the game developer, has the following information on their Help page: "If you are playing on an iPod Touch 2nd Generation, please do not uninstall DragonVale. The update 1.12 was the last update available for iPod Touch 2nd Generation due to the technical limitations of the device. While you will still be able to play DragonVale and access your park, you will not be able to download new updates or content and if you uninstall the game, you will be unable to download the newest update." Objective Players create a dragon theme park, with the objective of attracting virtual park visitors, and increasing their level in the game. This is accomplished by breeding, raising and caring for dragons and decorating your park by adding walkways, trees, decorations, buildings and dragon habitats. The number of visitors is dependent on the type and level of dragons in the park and how well designed it is. The ultimate game challenge is to breed a variety of epic dragons, such as the Rainbow Dragon and Double Rainbow Dragon. Downloading & Updating can be downloaded and updated on compatible iOS and Android devices. iOS users can download and update their games in the Apple App Store. Android users can download and update their games in the Google Play Store or Amazon Store. Credits Here is a full list of the credits of the game: Tutorial When beginning or starting a new park a standard tutorial will appear to help guide the player through the basic mechanics of the game. Some of the mechanics the player is guided through are purchasing a primary dragon, a habitat, and a building from the market. Other mechanics include how to grow treats how to level up a dragon, and how to hatch a dragon egg. Below is a gallery of the tutorial found within : DragonValeTutorialPartOne.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwo.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThree.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFour.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFive.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSix.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeven.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEight.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartNine.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTen.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEleven.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwelve.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirteen.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFourteen.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFifteen.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixteen.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeventeen.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEighteen.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartNineteen.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwenty.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwentyOne.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwentyTwo.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwentyThree.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwentyFour.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwentyFive.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwentySix.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwentySeven.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwentyEight.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartTwentyNine.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirty.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirtyOne.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirtyTwo.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirtyThree.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirtyFour.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirtyFive.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirtySix.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirtySeven.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirtyEight.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirtyNine.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartForty.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartThirtyEightPartTwo.jpg|If habitat deselected DragonValeTutorialPartThirtyNinePartTwo.jpg|If habitat deselected DragonValeTutorialPartFortyPartTwo.jpg|If habitat deselected DragonValeTutorialPartForty.jpg|If habitat deselected DragonValeTutorialPartFortyOne.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFortyTwo.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFortyThree.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFortyFour.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFortyFive.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFortySix.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFortySeven.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFortyEight.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFortyNine.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFifty.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFiftyOne.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFiftyTwo.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFiftyThree.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFiftyFour.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFiftyFive.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFiftySix.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFiftySeven.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFiftyEight.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartFiftyNine.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixty.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixtyOne.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixtyTwo.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixtyThree.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixtyFour.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixtyFive.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixtySix.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixtySeven.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixtyEight.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSixtyNine.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeventy.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeventyOne.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeventyTwo.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeventyThree.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeventyFour.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeventyFive.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeventySix.jpg|(Part 1) DragonValeTutorialPartSeventySixPartTwo.jpg|(Part 2) DragonValeTutorialPartSeventySeven.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeventyEight.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartSeventyNine.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEighty.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEightyOne.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEightyTwo.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEightyThree.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEightyFour.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEightyFive.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEightySix.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEightySeven.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEightyEight.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartEightyNine.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartNinety.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartNinetyOne.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartNinetyTwo.jpg DragonValeTutorialPartNinetyThree.jpg|(Part 1) DragonValeTutorialPartNinetyThreePartTwo.jpg|(Part 2) DragonValeTutorialPartNinetyThreePartThree.jpg|(Part 3) DragonValeTutorialPartNinetyFour.jpg Gallery Notes *On May 17, 2012, Backflip Studios added "tips and tricks" to the loading screen of . *On July 24, 2013, the Loading Screen for changed appearance. **"Enter!" button was added to the loading screen. **"Privacy Policy" button added to the loading screen, and links to Backflip Studios' Privacy Policy Page. *On August 22, 2013, the "Privacy Policy" button on the loading screen changed from being on the bottom right into being a white link in the bottom left corner. *On October 09, 2013, the Loading Screen background for changed for a limited time during the Light Magic Event and Dark Magic Event. **On November 21, 2013, the Loading Screen background for changed to the original version when the events ended. *On October 09, 2013, a logo of Backflip Studios was added before the Loading Screen appears when is launched. *On November 08, 2013, the "Enter!" button was changed to "Play!" button. *On January 22, 2014, became localized in nine new languages: **French, Italian, German, Spanish, Portuguese, Japanese, Korean, Russian, and Traditional Chinese. *On April 10, 2014, the Loading Screen background for changed during the Magic Egg Hunt event. **On April 28, 2014, the Loading Screen background for changed to the original version when the event ended. *Initially, several loading screen messages had a glitch where the actual coding was shown in the game rather than the message. **This glitch was later corrected. *A message requesting the player to leave a rating may pop up early in the game-play. *The Credits section in the Options Menu has been updated twice by Backflip Studios. *On July 09, 2014, the Loading Screen background for changed during the Firefly Festival event. **On August 04, 2014, the Loading Screen background for changed to the original version when the event ended. *On an unknown date, the font for loading screen messages were changed. *On August 14, 2014, new loading screen messages were added.